Always There For You
by AngelCat93
Summary: It is a stormy night. The thunder claps are very loud and are frightening Edward. Kim helps to calm Edward and eventually has some alone time with him. This is a Edward and Kim Oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to Tim Burton.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Edward or Kim. All characters belong to Tim Burton._

_Author's Note: This idea came to mind because of it being stormy where I live. So I thought to make a cute little scenario involving Kim and Edward during a stormy night._

It was a Saturday evening. Kim Boggs lay on her bed reading a book. As she read, raindrops pounded against her window. Kim loved these kinds of evenings. She loved that while rain poured down outside, she was warm and cozy inside. Kim listened to the sound and pattern of the raindrops hitting her window. She found the raindrops hitting her window to have a very unique sound. She continued to read her book. Suddenly, she heard a clap of thunder. Kim was a bit startled by the thunder but she knew that the thunder would probably go away soon. She paid no mind to the thunder and went back to reading. As she was reading, she heard the familiar sound of metal shears flickering in the air. The next thing she saw was Edward standing in the frame of her door. Kim put her bookmark in her book. She got up and walked towards Edward.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone.

Edward was shaking nervously as he spoke. "I…I just heard a loud noise."

"You mean the thunder? Yeah, it can be scary." Kim replied. She now had her hand on Edward's arm.

Edward was still shaking nervously. Kim could see that he was scared.

"Come with me to the kitchen. I've got something that will calm you down." Kim said.

Edward nodded and followed Kim to kitchen. Once the two of them were in the kitchen, Kim pulled out a stool for Edward to sit. "You can have a seat Edward." Kim said. Edward nodded and sat on the stool. Kim smiled and walked over to the kitchen cupboards. She opened one of the doors and pulled out two small clear glasses. She set the glasses on the counter and proceeded to the refrigerator. She opened up the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. She walked back to where the glasses were sitting. She opened the milk jug and poured milk in both glasses. Once the milk was poured, she put the jug back in the refrigerator. Kim then picked up one of the glasses and placed it in the microwave. She closed the microwave and punched in thirty seconds on the timer. After the first glass of milk was warmed up, she warmed up the second glass. After that, she brought both glasses over to where Edward was sitting. She stuck a straw in Edward's glass of milk and placed it front of him.

Edward looked at the glass curiously. "What is it?"  
"It's just milk that has been warmed up in the microwave." Kim said now sitting across from Edward at the table.

Edward nodded and took a sip of the milk. He smiled at the taste.

"It's good isn't it? When I was little, mom would warm me up milk to help me calm down if was scared or nervous." Kim responded.

Edward smiled. He drank the milk slowly. Kim also drank her glass of milk. After they both had finished, Kim put the two glasses in the sink. She walked over to Edward.

"Are you feeling better?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Edward replied quietly.

Kim smiled. She heard that it was still thundering outside but the thunder had quieted down. She didn't want Edward to be by himself.

"Come on. Let's go back to my room." Kim said.

Edward nodded. He followed her to her room. The two of them entered the room. Kim walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Come and sit by me, Edward." Kim said sweetly.

Edward nodded and sat down beside Kim. Kim carefully moved herself under Edward's right arm. She wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. Edward moved his hand carefully and let it gently rest on Kim's back. Edward was careful not to let the blades touch Kim's gentle skin. Kim allowed her head to rest gently on Edward's chest. She felt his heartbeat slow to a nice gentle beat. She knew that he was calming down. Edward smiled warmly at her. He let his chin rest on top of her head. He heard Kim mutter some calming words to him. "No matter what the storm is, I'll always be there to give you peace." And from that point on, Kim was always there for Edward when he was feeling scared.


End file.
